Timing devices employing sand and other flowable media in hourglass type timers are well known in the art. Most of these devices involve permitting the sand or other fluid medium to flow through a controlled size orifice with it being known that a fixed time period is required for all of the sand to be expended, after which time the device may be rotated 180.degree. and the process repeated. Few, if any of these known timers may be adjusted to vary the timing operation thereof and none are known that employ motion responsive units to provide a separate aesthetic display apparatus, along with the timing operation, for educational and/or amusement purposes.